Vacation
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Wendy, Tweek, Craig, Bebe, Clyde, Butters, Kenny, Pip and Damien go to Florida together for their first 'family' vacation, with their 10 children. Of course theres gonna be stupidity, becoming drunk, cursing, and all of the wonderful things that South Park usually associates us with. Style,Dip,Creek,Bunny,CartmanxWendy,BebexClyde. Favorite, follow, and review!


Vacation

* * *

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Wendy, Tweek, Craig, Bebe, Clyde, Butters, Kenny, Pip and Damien go to Florida together for their first 'family' vacation, with their 10 children. Of course theres gonna be stupidity, becoming drunk, cursing, and all of the wonderful things that South Park usually associates us with. Style,Dip,Creek,Bunny,CartmanxWendy,BebexClyde.

* * *

1: Planes, Baby Puke, and Dreidels.

Kyle woke up, and yawned cutely. Stan had his arms wrapped around him. Kyle stared off at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. It went off, making Stan jump. "Son of a bitch.." He hissed. "That scared me to death." he grumbled. Kyle laughed. "Come on, we don't wanna miss our flight." Kyle stood up. "I have to straighten my hair." Kyle shook his head and yawned. "Your hair's fine." Stan rolled over in the bed. "Get up." Kyle smiled and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him, and tossing his shorts over it and onto the floor. Stan yawned and got up slowly. He went down the hallway to check on his only daughter, Kylie. He could hear quiet singing, so he went into her room. "Hey dad." she smiled cutely, holding a dreidel in her hand. She was at the tender age of two. She had long curls of red hair, and big blue eyes. "Here, want me to show you?" He smiled and sat in front of her. "_Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, I made you out of clay, Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, with Dreidel I shall play._" He spun it carefully. "See?" Kylie nodded and watched, fascinated. "Your mom used to play this a lot as a kid with your uncle Ike." Stan ruffled her hair. "Come on, I'll make you some cereal." Stan took her small hand and stood up, leading her to the kitchen.

Kyle got out of the shower, dried his hair, and began to straighten it. It took about thirty minutes usually. Stan made Kylie some cocoa puffs, and she ate them all. He let her go play. He went upstairs and picked up their new son, Stan Jr from his crib. He wasn't even a year old yet. He was only 3 months. He was named Stan Jr for reason. He had shiny black hair, green eyes, and a normal skin tone, while Kylie was more pale like Kyle. He cooed and Stan smiled. Kyle finally came out of the bedroom, fully dressed. "I'll take care of little man," he smiled and took the baby into his arms. "I'm gonna take a shower," Stan walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Kyle walked downstairs. "I know you're hungry, don't start crying. Kylie, can you bring mommy and daddy's stuff downstairs?" Kyle asked loudly. "Okay!" she exclaimed, and went upstairs. Kyle lifted his shirt up and held his son to his chest. It was awkward doing this, being a male and all.

Kylie dragged all of the luggage downstairs next to the door. Stan exited the bathroom, fully dressed. "Come on, we have to hurry." Kyle grabbed Kylie's clothes with his free hand, and tossed them to Stan, who dressed her. He brushed her hair gently. "Ow!" He whined. "You're okay sis," Stan kissed her cheek, money left over. He was the richest man in town. He came outside, dressed in his nice cand Kyle stood up. He walked out the door towards their car, and sat in the passengers seat. Kylie sat in the back, and let Stan buckle her up. He put their stuff in the back of the car, and got in the drivers seat. He began to drive off towards Kenny and Butter's massive house. Kenny had actually gotten lucky enough to win the lottery, and got 10 million dollars. He got Butters a massive house that he had always wanted, a hot tub, a fancy car, and he still has some lothes. Butters followed, holding their four year old daughter Kelly. He sat next to Butters in the back, and they buckled her up into her car seat next to Kylie. Stan pulled over at Pip and Damien's house. They walked out quickly, Damien holding their newborn son Blake. Pip struggled with all their junk. He tossed it into the back of the car, and sat next to Damien in the back, with Butters and Kenny. Stan drove by and picked everyone else up, and they were on their way to Florida!

* * *

Hi guys, i hope you enjoyed it, sorry It's so short. I have school today and I updated it this morning. T-T anyways, follow, favorite and review. Bye! Happy halloween!


End file.
